


It Looks Better on You

by Springmagpies



Series: As We Drabble Along [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: For the prompt “Isn’t that my shirt” + Fitzsimmons!
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: As We Drabble Along [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	It Looks Better on You

It was only after he had taken out every article of clothing and put it on the bed that Fitz realized how much stuff a person could pack into such a tight space. The sudden rearranging of clothes had started out simple enough with Fitz tearing through his and Jemma’s entire closet to find the football jersey he knew existed but couldn’t seem to find anywhere. It was Hunter’s birthday party that evening and the theme was football. 

“Like a twelve-year-old,” Bobbi had teased at dinner the week previously. 

“Not like a twelve-year-old,” Hunter had scoffed. 

Daisy had giggled then, patting Hunter on the back. “Yeah, Bobbi. It’s more like a thirteen-year-old. Give him some credit.” 

Fitz had to admit the joke was more on the rest of them than it was on Hunter. Because of the teasing, it was required by Hunter that they all wear some sort of football paraphernalia to the party and Mack had already gotten a stern warning that if he showed up in American football gear for a joke he wasn’t getting any cake. 

“Jemma!” Fitz shouted from their bedroom, “do you know where my Man-U kit is?” 

“What?” she shouted back. He heard the sound of dishes being put away so he made his way out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. 

“My Man-U jersey. I can’t find it--” He stopped in the entrance of the kitchen, his mouth gaping a bit. “Jemma,” he said slowly, “isn’t that my shirt?”

Closing the cabinet they stocked with plates, Jemma turned to face him completely. Sure enough, there was the shirt he had destroyed their closet to find. 

Jemma looked down at her shirt before glancing guiltily back at him. “I sort of nicked it from you,” she said shyly. “I thought you had another one.”

Fitz’s mind was working a bit slower than normal, still stuck on Jemma wearing his football team. 

“Fitz?”

He cleared his head with a shake. “Yeah, I don’t.”

“Oh, well I can give it back--”

“Nah” he said, coming to wrap his arms around her waist. “It looks better on you.” 

Jemma put her hands on either side of his face. “But what about you?”

“I think I’ve got a scarf or something I could wear. Or I could just bring one of my old posters we have in the workshop and stick it somewhere in Hunter and Bobbi’s house.”

“I’m sure he’d love that,” Jemma giggled. 

“Oh yeah. Best birthday gift I could give him. And if Mack wears his false-football get up there’ll even be extra cake.”

“Best party ever,” Jemma teased.

He gave her a quick peck on the lips. “Quite.”


End file.
